Poseído
by TrueLovenik13
Summary: Una llamada misteriosa para la Banda de Shane, pero cosas extrañas van a suceder, un Shane, un peligro para todos... (Posible Lemon Elixie)
1. Nota

_Poseído_

_1: Bien, antes de escribir esto, quiero que me digan si les gustaría que haga el fic._

_2: En este fic habrá Dark Eli, ya sé que el título dice mucho, este fic se estrenará cuando alcance unos 12 reviews, quiero su colaboración._

_3: Habrá sangre y dolor, si son sensibles a esto sólo díganmelo, no se preocupen._

_4:Y…si no quieren no hay problema, lo borro._

_5: Esto es basado en las películas "Secreto Matusita", "Destino Final" y "Freddy Krueger" y un POCO del "Exorcista"_

_6: ¿A alguien más le gusta el terror?_


	2. Trailer

**Tengo acumulados unos 7 reviews, Trailer…**

…

Los cuatro integrantes de la Banda de Shane estaba en el piso inconscientes, vino un sujeto con capucha negra, cargó a uno de sus integrantes y lo puso en una cama.

-Ahora tu cuerpo será mío…

…

Se escuchaban gritos y cosas rompiéndose, en un refugio, el refugio Shane, dos jóvenes de 16 años discutían sin parar, no se sabía el porque, se peleaban sin parar, un topoide estaba escondido entre los muebles y un troll se cubría las orejas con una almohada gigante y corriendo.

-NOOO…SABES…-seguían gritando sin parar.-DEBES IR ALLÁ..NO ENTIENDES-gritaba una chica.

-Jajajaja…mira estoy alegre-decía siendo sarcástico y burlándose un chico de ojos celestes.

-ELI! NO ENTIENDES-dijo gritándole pero él la detuvo jalándole bruscamente de su cabello sacándole un poco de sangre.-ME VAS HACER CASO A TODO LO QUE YO! TE DIGA!-dijo tapándole la boca sin que pueda respirar y cargándola hacia su habitación…

….

-Jajajajajajajaja-decía un chico riéndose maniáticamente.

-Pronto Bajoterra será mía-dijo con diversas voces distorsionándose.

….

Sangre es lo único que se podía ver, hasta partes de cuerpos de personas y ¿Órganos?

…

**Tan, bien necesito unos pocos reviews más, que les pareció…**

**Dejen su opinión.**

**Su alocada escritora (ME gusta el TERROR!)**

**Nicolle**


	3. Chapter 1

**A petición de Sov por lo anterior, y también por...eso(maldito lemon) estoy sonrojada...**

…

Capítulo 1: Un video y un lugar extraño

...

La Banda de Shane, la Banda más querida por todos, vencieron al doctor Blakk y a los flagelo,hasta en una batalla fuerte vencieron al "Goon" (Bueno es mi fic)y ayudaban a arrestar a uno que a otro ladrón. El refugio Shane, aquí era su hogar.

Un peliazul de ojos celestes estaba pensativo, sentía algo diferente cada vez que estaba al lado de su compañera, una pelirroja de ojos verdes esmeralda…Trixie.

La única chica del grupo, ella le robó el corazón. Seguía pensando, hasta que escuchó unos chillidos.

-Que sucede chicos-preguntó sin prestarles mucha atención. Dio un suspiro con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Eli-escuchó decir a alguien afuera de su habitación.

- Creo que es Trixie-se levantó de un salto asustando a sus babosas.

-Lo siento amiguitos-se disculpó.

Burpy sólo miró como salía de su habitación muy sorprendido.

…..

-Que pasó-dijo Kord desesperado.

-Quien interrumpe el hermoso sueño de Pronto, dijo un topoide.

-Chicos esto es en serio, ¿Dónde está Eli?-preguntó Trixie.

-Aquí estoy Trix por qué nos llamaste-dijo bajando las escaleras.

-Encontré un video, es muy ¿extraño? No sé si lo podrás entender Eli-dijo mostrando en la pantalla un video.

En el video:

Se mostraba una habitación con la luz apagada, apenas se podía ver, de pronto se divisó a una persona, pero, no tenía sus ojos, de su boca salía sangre. Había otra persona, bueno era…sólo se veía su cuerpo, había sido decapitado, y en el último se divisó a una chica pero su estómago estaba abierto, sus intestinos salían de este.

Apareció una sombra de repente, pero traía algo en una bolsa que se movía, era una niña de unos 6 añitos.

Ella trataba de gritar pero el sujeto cogió un cuchillo y se lo incrustó en la cabeza matándola rápidamente. Pero el tipo, volteó hacia la cámara y caminó lentamente hacia delante, la pantalla se puso negro, escuchándose un grito desgarrador.

Después de un minuto, se notó que había un poco de sangre desenfocando la cámara, se notó que la cámara fue agarrada, se mostró el rostro del sujeto, pero sólo se mostraron unos ojos rojos con detalles verdes, pero en su cuello se notó un collar, que tenía la forma de una estrella, no se pudo ver completamente su collar, en un instante el video acabó…

Fin del video

Toda la Banda estaba con los ojos abiertos muy sorprendidos y con terror. Se escuchó un golpe, los dos jóvenes volteron y vieron a un troll y un topoide en el piso, de pronto voltearon otra vez hacia la pantalla.

-Ok…fue extraño…-dijo Eli que seguía impactado.

-Si…-fue lo único que pudo pronunciar la Sting.

Lo que no sabían es que alguien los observaba.

-Bien, debemos ir a ese lugar es cerca al cementerio-dijo sorprendida

Pero un ruido de muebles los hizo voltear pero no había nada, de pronto Trixie sintió un pañuelo en su boca y se quedó dormida, Eli la iba a ayudar, pero sintió algo afilado incrustándole cerca a su estómago, el Shane sólo votó un poco de sangre de su boca, comenzó a respirar entrecortadamente; con visión borrosa vió a un tipo, pero no pudo identificarlo, ya que quedó inconsciente.

….

Estaban en un lugar muy lejos de su refugio, había un edificio muy antiguo, en una habitación, la Banda de Shane estaba inconsciente en el piso, de pronto un sujeto, carga a uno de ellos y lo hecha en una cama con un poco de sangre.

-Ahora tu cuerpo será mío-dijo agarrando un cuchillo y quitándose su collar, esta era el símbolo Shane, sólo que era negra con detalles rojos, era la estrella Shane Puzuzu...un demonio.

...

**Oahhhh….soy bien floja, y no sé, el terror todavía falta denme tiempo, y actualizaré cuando quiera…**

**Su alocada…escritora *roja como tomate*estoy triste, y entre de vacaciones por una semana YEY!**

**Nicolle (Súbanme los ánimos, estoy triste esta semana...)**


	4. Chapter 2

**Aquí...está**

…..

Chapter 2: Tortura

El sujeto colocó el collar en el cuello del Shane que aún estaba inconsciente, cogió unas cuerdas y amarró sus extremidades a cada esquina de la cama, y le sujetó un trapo en su boca para que no pueda hablar o…gritar.

Eli despertaba poco a poco, quería hablar pero vió que estaba amarrado, trató de soltarse pero no lo consiguió.

Escuchó reír a alguien volteó su cabeza y vió al sujeto encapuchado burlándose de él con un cuchillo en su mano.

-Despertaste al fin-dijo con una voz grave.

El Shane trató de gritar pero nada, sus amigos estaban en el suelo desmayados y no despertaban.

-Tranquilo-dijo colocando el cuchillo cerca a su cara, Eli sólo miraba aterrorizado.

-Shhh…no chilles…esto…pasara...rápido-dijo agarrando una navaja de una pequeña mesita de cirugías.

La navaja era muy afilada, el encapuchado frotó un brazo del Shane y observó la navaja, Eli sólo cerró sus ojos fuertemente, de pronto sintió cómo la navaja se introdució en su hombro, bajando hacia su codo y de ahí hasta la muñeca de su mano, la sangre salía y salpicaba, abrió sus ojos del dolor y quiso gritar.

De pronto la luz de la habitación se prendió y se veía una horrorosa escena, partes de cuerpos de personas, sangre en todas partes, en la pared estaba escrito: Yo soy Dios, entre comillas, era como un insulto, volteó la cabeza y vió….¿Órganos?, si órganos, un intestino colgaba desde una silla, las partes de pulmones regadas en el piso, estómagos en unos platos, y a una chica en el piso en un charco de sangre pero sin ojos, su Banda estaba amarrada con cadenas y seguían dormidos, estaban tirados en una alfombra rota y vieja.

-Jajajaja..me gusta asustar a la gente-dijo burlándose, y cogiendo un cuchillo mediano lleno de un poco de sangre, Eli trató de soltarse, pero el dolor en su brazo era insoportable.

-Te toca Shane-dijo incrustando el cuchillo en su entrepierna (auchh..), Eli sólo cerró sus ojos del dolor y unas lágrimas se escapaban de esos ojos celestes.

-Jajajaja-dijo cogiendo otra arma, era un serrucho.

Eli sólo se movía, pero se olvidó que el cuchillo seguía en ese lugar, se movió demasiado que el cuchillo agarró más profundidad el corte, el sólo se límito a quedarse quieto y a gemir del dolor.

-Bien, que te parece, si te hacemos..unos arreglos-dijo sonriendo, aunque la capucha lo cubría.

Caminó lentamente y tocó lentamente su abdomen del joven, después bajó hacia su tobillo, después hacia su rodilla.

-Jajajaja-dijo alistando el serrucho, colocó el serrucho en su rodilla y comenzó a penetrar el afilado objeto salpicando un montón de sangre, Eli movió su pierna e hizo fallar el corte y le dio en su tobillo.

El sujeto lanzó un bufido de molestia, y con ira, quitó sus botas, y serruchó su tobillo, causando otro gemido de dolor, seguía serruchando, y…llegó al hueso, un sonido se escuchó, había roto su tobillo, Eli sólo deseaba que ese momento se acabara.

-Mejor te lo quitamos…no crees-dijo de manera burlona, iba a apuntarle su pie, el Shane sólo cerró los ojos de terror, pero no sintió nada. El encapuchado sacó el serrucho de su pie, gracias a Dios que no le amputó su pie.

Este sólo cogió el cuchillo de su entrepierna, se lo sacó y se acercó a su abdomen, sin ningún aviso lo incrusto, causando un movimiento brusco, hizo un corte de unos 12 centímetros, sacó el cuchillo, y vió la cara de horror del Shane, este no hizo caso a sus peticiones, y arrancó su blusa y tubas para babosas al igual que su mochila. Dejándolo semi-desnudo.

Cogió las esquinas del corte, y comenzó a abrirlo, un crugido se escuchó al igual que Eli sentía algo, un líquido entre sus pantalones, de pronto se dio cuenta que era orina (bien, me encanta hacer esto de sangre jejejejejeje).

-Pobre, está muy asustado jajajajaja-dijo metiendo su mano en su abdomen, sacó una parte de sus intestinos de Eli.

-Pensé que eras valiente, eras rudo, pero esto..por favor-dijo matándose de la risa.

-El "Gran" Eli Shane se asusta, y todavia lo demostró-dijo burlándose y acercando un cuchillo cerca a su corazón.

-Hasta nunca Shane-dijo quitándole el trapo de su boca, este soltó un gemido, pero observó el cuchillo frente a él, y...

-AHHHH!

…..

**¿Quién habrá gritado? ¿Actualizaré rápido? ¿Tomaré venganza contra Sov? ¿Eli morirá?**

**Actualizo cuando quiero**

**Su alocada escritora**

**Nicolle**


	5. Chapter 3

**Antes de que lean: ¿Conocen a Peter Pan? Bueno el es un niño muerto. Él murió y conoció a campanita, se lo llevo al país de Nunca Jamás, en la película la narradora dice: "Peter veía un sentimiento que no podía sentir" y él dice: "La mejor aventura sería vivir", él está muerto por eso nunca crece...**

**Con este mensaje y pequeño relato, nos leemos :D**

...

Chapter 3: Emergencias

-AHHHH! – gritó de dolor el Shane al sentir la cortada, todo se volvió borroso, respiraba poco, sintió cómo el sujeto comenzó a agarrar el interior de su abdomen, de pronto cerró los ojos.

Trixie escuchó el grito despertó desesperada, pero horrorosa fue la escena al verse amarrada con cadenas, vio a un sujeto haciendo algo en el cuerpo de una persona (Eli, pobeshito jejejeje)

-¡Eli! – gritó con horror. El encapuchado volteó y sonrió malvadamente, caminó hacia ella con el cuchillo lleno de sangre.

-Que le hiciste – dijo soltando lágrimas de preocupación.

-Quieres que te lo diga nena – respondió sujetando su mentón, ella sólo cerró los ojos.

-Tranquila está…descansando – dijo volteando de nuevo hacia el Shane muerto (jajajajajajajajaja…cof..cof).

Trixie se movió bruscamente despertando a un troll.

-Trixie, que…pasó – preguntó somnoliento Kord.

- Kord por favor no nos puedes soltar de estas cadenas – le susurró Trixie.

- Que…sucedió…y…ok..lo voy hacer…-dijo dudoso, al fin lograron soltarse, el topoide (Pronto ¬¬) despertó alertado.

-PRONTO LOS SALVARÁ – metió la pata el topoide, el sujeto volteó hacia ellos con un serrucho en manos.

-Oh Oh – dijo Kord retrocediendo cuidadosamente, el encapuchado sólo se quedó quieto mirándolos.

-Ni se atrevan a buscar esas lanzadoras, las destrocé, ni avancen o sino – dijo apuntándolos con el serrucho.

-Que le hiciste a nuestro amigo – dijo el troll retándolo.

-Oh mi estimado amigo, ya lo verás – dijo lanzando un bufido y comenzó a pronunciar unas palabras incoherentes. (lenguaje inventado :b)

- Ka´wqers, fterfu, ijugt kidr (Traducción: Fuerzas del bien aléjense de aquí) – dijo el encapuchado avanzando hacia ellos.-Stdaer jitsran stanji yru (Traducción: Que el diablo venga) – dijo sacando un cuchillo amenazándolos.

-Ftuws Kjiu Ewli Shnjer fiter (Traducción: El cuerpo de Eli Shane es mío) – dijo haciendo que el collar alrededor del cuello de Eli brille de color negro.

Trixie, Kord y Pronto corrieron hacia él pero…

-Gtude tjers xdes (Traducción: Aléjense de aquí) – un viento los hizo volar y caer en el piso mareados.

- FYTER KIJTAR FXUD OGHUJ (Traducción: AHORA SU CUERPO ES MÍO) – de pronto el sujeto comenzó a desvanecerse y desaparecer. Al igual que el collar.

- Ow – se quejó Trixie agarrando su cabeza.

- Arghh…-dijo molesto Kord.

- Pronto está muy bien – dijo el topoide cayendo otra vez desmayado.

- ¡Eli! – dijo de pronto Trixie corriendo hacia la cama. Eli estaba con mucha sangre en su cuerpo.

- ¡Kord rápido llama a un hospital! – ella comenzó a romper las cuerdas de los brazos y pies de Eli.

- Bien – hizo caso el troll cogiendo su comunicador.

- Eli…no..no..no…no..por favor reacciona – dijo alzando un poco la cabeza del chico. El chico que más amaba, era su amigo, mejor amigo.

- Ya vienen hacia aquí – informó Kord caminando hacia ella. Trixie sólo soltó unas pequeñas lágrimas – Espero que haya esperanzas – dijo.

- No hermano – dijo con tristeza. Un pie roto, sangre por aquí por allá sangre y abdomen abierto y mucha más sangre en su pecho del peliazul. (sangre…sangre…SANGRE)

**2 horas después **

Todos estaban en la sala de espera, muy preocupados esperaban que salga el doctor.

-Shane – llamó el doctor, Trixie se paró de inmediato junto con Kord y Pronto.

- Pasen por favor – dijo serio, ellos sólo se miraron y lo siguieron.

Ahí estaba el Shane, en una camilla vestido con ropa blanca (pero con ropa interior ._.), su pie estaba enyesado, unas vendas en su abdomen y en su pierna, y un yeso en su brazo derecho. La pelirroja corrió a abrazarlo, él aún estaba dormido, y con un aparato en su nariz conectado a una máquina de oxígeno.

- Fue un milagro que el cuchillo no le daño todo el corazón – dijo el doctor revisando unos papeles que tenía en sus manos.

Trixie sólo veía cómo Eli seguía respirando y sus latidos estaban normales, sólo que no despertaba.

-La operación fue un éxito – dijo el doctor, toda la Banda sonrió un poco.

-Entonces por qué no despierta – dijo la pelirroja mirando al doctor.

-Está en coma, pero ya está bien, no se preocupen, despertará en unos 3 días – salió de la habitación, para dejarlos solos.

-Ya todo estará bien Eli – dijo ella acariciando el rostro del chico.

-Pronto tiene esperanzas – dijo el topoide acercándose a la cama donde se encontraba Eli dormido.

- Eli pronto estaremos en el refugio – dijo Kord tomando la mano del peliazul.

Trixie sólo suspiró.

-Te espero Trix – avisó el troll junto con Pronto saliendo y dejándola sola.

- Eli despierta por favor, fue horrible lo que te hizo – dijo acercándose a su cara.

- Te…amo..Eli..por..favor despierta… - susurró acercándose más a su cara, y dándole un pequeño beso. La Sting se separó de él y caminó hacia la puerta. Eli comenzó a despertar y parpadeó sus ojos, observó todo con detenimiento, como un niño de 5 años, estaba confundido. Sintió algo extraño; un yeso en su pie y una venda en su brazo derecho.

-Tr..Trix – apenas pudo pronunciar, la chica lo oyó y volteó (rimó xD jajajajajaja).

-¡Eli! – corrió hacia el Shane y lo abrazó.

-Trix…que…pasó – dijo con duras penas Eli.

- ¿No recuerdas nada? – preguntó sorprendida.

- No, nada, sólo el video que vimos…en…el refugio..nada..mas – respondió él entrecerrando los ojos.

-Bueno no importa, debes descansar Eli mañana vamos a venir – dijo dándole un beso en la frente del ojiazul, este sólo se sonrojó levemente.

-Descansa – dijo cerrando la puerta de la habitación.

Eli dio un suspiro y quedo profundamente dormido.

…

-Kord; debemos saber qué fue lo que nos pasó – dijo Trixie preocupada.

- No sé Trix, primero debemos averiguar quién era ese tipo – dijo el troll pensativo, de pronto llegaron al refugio, estacionaron sus mecas y entraron.

- Bueno, mejor voy a dormir chicos – dijo Trixie subiendo las escaleras.

-¿No vas a cenar? – preguntó Pronto.

-No Pronto, por favor – los dos asintieron, la Sting entró y se encerró en su habitación.

- Espero que estes bien Eli – dijo dejándose caer en su cama. En unas horas quedó dormida pensando en Eli ( xD esos dos son taaaaaaannnnnn obvios).

…

Ya era de noche, todos en el refugio dormían cómodos. Burpy dormía junto a Trixie al igual que Bluster.

-Ahora yo lo controlo – se escuchó susurrar a alguien, la pelirroja se levantó de golpe asustada, alistó su lanzadora.

-Dónde estas – dijo apuntando.

-Dónde menos lo esperas – ella volteó pero no vió nada.

-Yo-yo…Ammm – ya no podía emitir palabra alguna.

-Jajajaja, no mires atrás, jamás, ya nunca estarás con el Shane que conociste – ella sólo retrocedió "No, puede ser, que le sucederá a Eli" pensó, pero por el miedo a que algo le suceda no volteó.

-Nos vemos nena – de pronto se escuchó una risa malvada, Trixie se volvió a hechar en su cama y a taparse con la sabana. Bluster se quedó temblando de miedo al igual que Burpy.

-Tranquilos chicos, lo que sabemos es que Eli está bien – dijo ella volviendo a dormir.

…..

**Ya sé ¿Tardé?, díganme, espero su opinión sobre este capítulo, que les vaya bien,, soy...ÚNICA...YEYYYYY!**

**Los quiero desde el fondo de mi hígado. **

**Su creepypastera escritora **

**Nicolle **


	6. Chapter 4

…..

Chapter 4: Pesadilla

-Doctor, el Shane ha despertado – avisó una enfermera.

-Wow, sí que él es fuerte – sorprendido el doctor caminando hacia la habitación de Eli.

-Perfecto, debemos revisar si nada está mal – dijo él midiendo la presión arterial.

-Si, su brazo se está curando – la enfermera avanzó hacia la camilla de Eli.

-Enfermera por favor cuídelo por esta noche – pidió el doctor, ella sólo asintió segura.

El doctor salió de la habitación. Pero Eli tenía una pesadilla…

_Pesadilla_

_Eli caminaba dentro de un bosque oscuro, todo estaba silencioso y muy perturbador._

_-¿Dónde estoy? – se preguntó medio asustado.- ¿Chicos? ¿Burpy? – llamó mirando a todos lados._

_-Jajajaja – se escuchó no muy lejos de allí, un viento frío arrasaba las hojas caídas._

_-Shane no es necesario que te hagas el valiente – dijo la voz._

_-¿Quién eres tú? ¿Dónde estás? – gritó, pero de pronto apareció un ¿circo?, si un circo, pero este era diferente, había cabezas decapitadas en todas partes, sangre chorreaba por las telas de las carpas. Eli sentía que las manos le temblaban de miedo, comenzó a sudar y a ponerse pálido, de ahí se escuchó un ruido._

_-Ve la función, debes ir – dijo la misma voz pero más siniestra, no lo pensó dos veces y se adentró al circo, un niño que estaba sentado lo obligó a sentarse en un asiento. Eli se sentía incómodo, pero después despertó de su trance y gritó:_

_-¡NO!, ¡NO VOY A CAER EN TU TRAMPA, VETE DE AQUÍ!_

_De pronto el niño comenzó a llorar sangre, Eli retrocedió asustado , y corrió lo más que pudo._

_-Uff – dio un suspiro de alivio, pero fue muy pronto ya que volteó y sus amigos estaban con cuchillos y con estacas._

_-Vete no te queremos – comenzaron a decir, Eli por el susto cayó de espaldas al piso._

_-Trixie por favor, soy yo Eli, tu mejor amigo – pero ella se acercó y con una estaca comenzó a atacarle._

_- Ahhh! – gritaba de dolor, ellos lo estaban atacando con cuchillos, estacas, armas puntiagudas._

_- Cuando despiertes cobrarás tu venganza y nosotros la nuestra – susurró una voz detrás de ellos._

_Fin pesadilla_

-AHHHH! – gritó el Shane tan fuerte que el doctor vino corriendo hacia él.

-¡Enfermera! Por favor traiga la mascarilla – dijo, Eli estaba perdiendo la respiración, estaba pálido y sudaba fuerte, su respiración era agitada, le pusieron rápido la mascarilla para tranquilizarlo, sus ojos estaban abiertos hasta no poder, poco a poco sus latidos comenzaron a ponerse normales, y su respiración también.

- Ya…ya está tranquilo, ya – dijo el doctor al ver que el peliazul entrecerraba los ojos por sueño.

…

-Buenos días Trix – dijo Kord caminando hacia la mesa.

- Buenos días Kord – dijo ella seria.

-Sucede algo – preguntó él, Trixie lo miró.

-No nada solo que no…no es nada – dijo desviando la mirada, bajó las escaleras y se acercó hacia la mesa, Pronto había preparado el desayuno, pero no algo tan comestible, que daba ganas de vomitar.

**3 horas después**

Llegaron al hospital con sus mecas, entraron a la sala de espera, pero algo les extrañó, Eli no estaba en la habitación, preocupados se sentaron en los sofás muy desesperados por su líder.

-La Banda de Shane deben ser ustedes – preguntó la enfermera acercándose a ellos.

-Si pero, qué le pasó a Eli – dijo Trixie muy asustada.

-Tranquilos, les contaré, en la noche despertó muy alterado, le tuvimos que adormecer, parecía que tuvo una pesadilla, hoy en la mañana lo llevamos a otra habitación, ahora el doctor lo está revisando, para que vea que no hay muchas alteraciones en su cuerpo y hablar un rato con él – dijo seria, de pronto se escuchó algo, el doctor que llevaba una silla de ruedas donde estaba Eli sentado, Trixie corrió y lo abrazó, Eli correspondió a ese abrazo, Kord también lo hizo al igual que Pronto.

-Chicos los extrañé mucho – dijo Eli mirándolos.

-Bien, ya está bien, solo necesita reposo y que no lance babosas por un mes – advirtió el doctor, todos asintieron y se llevaron a Eli al refugio.

…

- Ok, mejor descansa Eli, como dijo el doctor necesitas reposar - dijo Trixie dulcemente, Eli encontraba sentado en la orilla de su cama pensativo. - Amm.. Eli ¿te encuentras bien? - preguntó ella.

-¿Que? ¿Ah? a si si no te preocupes Trix, solo tengo sueño nada mas, no te preocupes - dijo el Shane recostándose en su cama.

-Bien.. avísame si pasa algo, descansa - dijo la pelirroja cerrando la puerta de la habitación de Eli.

Burpy estaba a su costada encima de la almohada, vió la expresión de su dueño, eso lo preocupó, dio un chillido para llamar la atención del Shane; pero fue respondido por un ronquido.

_Idioma de babosas :3 coshitas..._

_- Joules - llamó Burpy saltando hacias la cesta donde se encontraba la electroshock durmiendo plácidamente._

_-Mmm.. que quieres Burpy - dijo somnoliento pero si despertar._

_-Esto es en serio Joules, me preocupa Eli, se ve raro, no sé - dudó la babosa infierno._

_-Seguro será por que acaba de llegar del hospital, no te preocupes, asi siempre será cuando llegas de otro lugar ¿no?, ahora duérmete - dijo la babosa electroshock volviendo a dormir._

_- Tienes razón, mejor me voy a dormir - Burpy finalmente se quedó dormidito._

_Fin de idioma de las BABOSAS_

…

Trixie se quedó dormida profundamente, al siguiente día todo volverá a la normalidad, todo, el accidente, la aparición del encapuchado, armas puntiagudas, todo se había arreglado...o eso creía.

- ¡Ahhhh! - se escuchó, ella se levantó de un salto de su cama y corrió hacia la habitación de Eli, abrió la puerta y...

-¡Eli!

…

**SUSPENSO... MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA**

**Bueno estoy actualizando a escondidas, shhh... ya saben el colegio y mis calificaciones . odio eso.**

**Nicolle... ¿Qué? tengo flojera...**


	7. Chapter 5

…..

Chapter 5: Síntomas (parte 1)

...

Eli respiraba agitadamente, Trixie corrió hacia él y trató de calmarlo, pero nada, llamó a Kord y Pronto, ellos lo ayudaron, su cuerpo se movía repentinamente, algo raro le sucedía, hasta que una noche de Halloween, se pusieron a ver películas, Eli bajó las escaleras, y Trixie le preguntó que pasaba, él no respondía, se dio cuenta de un líquido amarillo en un pequeño charco en el piso, Se había orinado (lo trato como un bebe JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA), ella negó y lo llevó al baño para que se cambie, poco a poco sospechaban que algo le pasaba, Kord no podría creer lo que dijo esa tarde, dijo una palabrota, y Pronto igual, a ecepcion de Trixie, ella no sospechaba nada ni les creía a sus amigos, Eli se comportaba como un bebe, ¿¡QUE DEMONIOS LE SUCEDÍA AL SHANE!?, nadie sabía eso.

...

Trixie llegó al refugio después de ganar un concurso de cinematografía, contenta estacionó su meca, subió las escaleras hacia la habitación de Eli pero vió a dos señores, Kord y Pronto estaban abrazados y asustados, Eli gemía de dolor, ella preocupada se acercó.

-Que sucedió - dijo asustada, lso dos señores la miraron y le hicieron una seña para que se alejara, pero ella los apartó y vió a Eli, estaba agarrándose con fuerza su cabeza.

-Eli estas bien - dijo pero Kord la detuvo, ella sólo hizo caso, los dos señores volvieron.

-Arghhhh...AHHHH! - gritaba de dolor el Shane, tenía un dolor en su cabeza, uno de los señores puso un crucifico frente a Eli, este comenzó a gritar como nunca antes lo hizo, Kord, Pronto y Trixie estaban con los ojos abiertos, acaso estaba...poseído.

-AHHHHHH! - otro grito escapó de la boca de Eli, lentamente este cayó desmayado en su cama, los dos señores suspiraron.

-Señorita, le diremos solo una cosa, por favor tenga cuidado, no saben lo que les espera - dijo, ella bajó la mirada y luego miró a Eli, sólo asintió, luego esos dos señores se fueron.

-Chicos, me quieren contar que acaba de pasar.

-Es una larga historia Trix...

Flash Back

Eli murmuraba palabras, estaba sentado en su habitación, Kord entró para avisarle que el almuerzo estaba listo pero.

-¡NO ME HACES CASO, DIJE QEU USTEDES VAYAN MIERDA! - gritó desesperado, Kord sólo retrocedió, Eli respiraba agitadamente, el troll cerró la puerta.

-Que me sucede - se preguntó para si mismo, luego escuchó una voz. - Ven, anda todo Bajoterra será tuyo - dijo esa voz, Eli sacudió la cabeza y después tuvo unos pensamientos muy pervertidos hacia Trixie. Estaba imaginándose como él la hacia suya, esas "imágenes pasaban por su mente", después abrió los ojos fuertemente y dijo una palabra...

-Asesinaré a todos...

...

**Hola, jajajajaja, me gusta asustarlos, bueno chao**

**Nicolle (tengo flogera)**


	8. Chapter 6

…..

Chapter 5: Síntomas (parte 2)

Eli se agarraba con fuerza la cabeza y cerraba fuertemente los ojos, respiraba agitadamente, otra vez esa voz lo molestaba, le dolía fuertemente la sien, su respiración era cada vez mas lenta, y comenzó a hablar en una lengua muy extraña (francés oh :b)

- Rien ne pouvait me arrêter. - (Traducción: Nada me podrá detener) dijo con otra lengua extraña, se puso firme y dijo...

- Aura pris la vengeance, et tuera celui qui obtient à ma façon ... - (Traducción: Me vengaré y mataré a quien se interponga en mi camino) terminó de decir, luego todo se calmó, respiró profundo, y se sobó la cabeza, Pronto entró temblando y asustado.

-Jo-joven E-Eli pue-de ve-ve-venir - dijo temblando por miedo a que le grite.

-Claro Pronto no hay problema - dijo calmado, el topoide se extrañó, hace un instante estaba furioso y en un segundo cambió, ¿Qué sucedía? acaso era bipolar (xD me imagino a Eli bipolar)

-Ok vamos - dijo el topoide aliviado, los dos bajaron las escaleras normal, Kord estaba sentado y un poco pálido, por lo que pasó anteriormente, tenía miedo a que le vuelva a contestar.

-E-Eli po-podemos ha-hablar-r - tartamudeó, Eli asintió y se sentó frente a él.

-Bien de que me quieres hablar - preguntó el Shane.

-Ok, ¿Te sucede algo? es que te ves...extraño - dijo el troll, Eli puso una cara de confusión, y alzó una ceja.

-De que hablas - dijo extrañado, el troll suspiró y dijo...

-Es que...te comportas como un bebé...no sé...te tenemos que dar de comer...otro es que siempre te debemos de atender por..si pasa...un "accidente" - esto ultimo Kord lo dijo sarcásticamente, Eli frunció el seño.

-¡TAIS-TOI! - gritó levantándose, Kord abrió los ojos sorprendido, le gritó, ¡EN OTRO IDIOMA! como aprendió tan rápido hablar francés...(yo también me lo pregunto xD).

-¡Eli calmate por favor! - suplicó el troll desesperado, el Shane contuvo el aire y lo expulsó relajado, y se volvió a sentar. De pronto un olor desagradable comenzó a inundar las narices de todos (yop: No vomiten por favor! *suplicando*), Eli estaba haciendo muecas, y mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-"No otra vez" - pensó Kord desesperado, se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a Eli, este solo puso una cara de confusión.

-Eli vamos al baño - le dijo, Eli bajó la mirada y después se levantó con cuidado y el troll lo acompañó.

Pronto (ese topoide ¬¬) estaba confundido, hasta que se escuchó un gritó y un golpe, el topoide corrió y vió a Eli alzando a Kord por su camisa, ahorcándolo hasta que sus pies no alcanzan el suelo, Eli lo miraba furioso, y comenzó a decir.

- ! voici ce que je dis ¡ - (Traducción: Vas hacer todo lo que yo diga )gritó y sintió un dolor horrible en su cabeza y cayó desmayado.

Fin Back Flash

Trixie abrió la boca sorprendida, primero deben investigar lo que en realidad sucede a su líder.

...

El doctor Blakk (NO EN NUEVA FORMA...¬¬), estaba pensativo y cofundido, hace un buen tiempo que la Banda de Shane no ataca, este caso se le hizo más fácil, por fin Bajoterra estaría en la palma de su mano, los flagelo eran una gran ayuda, y todavía tenía a alguien más...

a Will Shane, su rival y enemigo, y ahora su esclavo...

...

Eli seguía dormido, Trixie Kord y Pronto estaban alrededor de su cama, Eli seguía respirando, eso era lo bueno, todos se miraron entre si, y lo volvieron a mirar, su líder de pronto cerró los ojos con fuerza y apretó los puños, Trixie comenzó a asustarse.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH - gritó Eli levantándose y respirando agitadamente, Trixie lo calmó, al igual que Pronto, Kord sólo se cruzó de brazos medio molesto y se hacia muchas preguntas en su cabeza.

-Tranquilo, Eli, Eli, ya, ya pasó - calmó Trixie, de pronto Eli comenzó a llorar ( no sé pero me encanta hacerle esto al Shane ese, xD), todos se sorprendieron por eso, jamás lo vieron llorar, Eli seguía asustado y llorando.

-Eli tranquilo... - consoló Trixie.

El Shane lentamente se tranquilizó y parpadeó unas veces, Trixie le acarició su cabello negro-azuloso, mientras Eli se recostaba en su hombro, Kord negó con la cabeza frustrado, tenía un mal presentimiento

...

**Bueno aquí el cap, me gusta todo los reviews que dejan, jamás vi personas tan buenas como ustedes, lloro de felicidad**

**En su mente: No te pongas sentimental, no te pongas sentimental, no lo hagas.**

***empieza a llorar***


	9. Chapter 7

…..

Chapter 7: Síntomas (parte 3)

-Shhh... creo que ya está dormido - susurró Trixie acariciando el cabello de Eli, que estaba dormido en su hombro. - Alguien tendrá que vigilarlo - dijo ella acomodando a Eli en su cama

-Pronto no podrá-á, cui-cuidarlo, jejeje... es-es que- ammm... necesita cosas que hacer - dijo nervioso el topoide y bajando las escaleras rápidamente.

-Kord por favor - siguió susurrando la pelirroja y mirándolo, Kord dio un suspiro de frustración y asintió.

-Bien sólo cuídalo, y si sucede otro "accidente" llamame - pidió ella, el troll asintió con una cara seria.

-Eli amigo que te sucede - dijo Kord mirando a Eli quien estaba dormido.

...

-Traigan a Will Shane ¡YA! - gritó Blakk impaciente, dos flagelo lo tenían alzado por los brazos y el Shane mayor (ñeh para que no se confundan), estaba con cadenas en la muñeca de sus manos y su ropa estaba rasgada y tenía unos moretones.

-Déjenlo aquí - dijo, la aventaron al suelo, Will tenía raspones en sus brazos y una cadena encarnada en su muñeca, eso le daba aún más dolor.

-Que quiere Blakk - dijo bajando la mirada, Blakk puso sus manos atrás y caminó hacia él.

-Will Shane, ¿Sabes? necesito que vayas a BajoTerra pero esta vez quiero que obedezcas mis órdenes, Entiendes Shane le habló serio y burlándose de él, el Shane sólo suspiró frustrado y asintió.

-Lo haré - dijo con voz débil.

-Pero... ni pienses que volverás a ver a tu hijo - amenazó Blakk, Will asintió tristemente los flagelo lo levantaron de nuevo y lo llevaron.

-Preparen todo, las lanzadoras, las babosas malvadas, ¡TODO! - dijo Blakk, los flagelo y los secuaces asintieron e hicieron lo mandado.

-Prepárense Banda de Shane dijo sonriendo malvadamente.

...

-Trixie - gritó alguien bajando por las escaleras, la chica pelirroja volteó y vio a un troll desesperado.

-KORD que sucede - preguntó.

-Eli, Eli esta...esta... llorando y...gritando...no..se que le pasa - dijo tratando de calmarse, Trixie corrió hacia la habitación de Eli y lo vió, este estaba con sus manos en su cara y gritaba.

-AHHH! - gritaba de dolor´.

-Kord llama a esos dos señores que estaban aquí antes - dijo preocupada, el troll asintió y cogió un comunicador y llamó a los dos señores anteriores.

...

-AHHHHH! - gritaba de dolor el Shane se sujetaba con fuerza su cabeza y cerraba los ojos.

-Por favor trae el agua - dijo unos de los señores, el otro trajo lo que le pidió y comenzaron a untarle el liquido en la frente de Eli, este no se dejaba, ni siquiera abría los ojos.

-Cálmate, por favor - pedían los dos señores, el resto de la Banda estaban parados y muy preocupados por su líder.

-Arghhh... ya...NO PUEDO! - gemía de dolor el Shane hasta que su espalda se comenzó a encorvar (escritores , escritoras, lectores o lectoras, la parte mas esperada *chillido de emoción*), el grito de desesperación de Eli solo se escuchaba, los dos señores negaron y comenzaron a ponerle sucrifijos en su frente y en su cabeza, pero su espalada se encorvo correctamente y sus ojos se abrieron brillando de color blanco, y su boca también dejando escapar un gruñido, parecido al de un león, pero leve, su espalda cayó completamente sobre la cama y se quedó dormido.

-Uffff.. - suspiraron aliviados, el resto de la Banda de acercó a Eli, que estaba dormido, Pronto se acercó lentamente a su cara, pero...

-ARGGHHHHHH... - gritó Eli despertando y asustándolo se paró en su cama y dijo con una voz grave.

-Ahora es mío - dijo frunciendo el seño, Trixie retrocedió junto con kord, Pronto estaba desmayado del susto en los brazos del troll.

-TRAE EL CRUCIFIJO AHORA - gritó uno de los señores, su asistente trajo todos los que tenían, pero Eli se aventó hacia ellos rasguñándolos.

-AHHHHH! - gritó otra vez tapándose los ojos y cayendo desmayado, unos de los señores tenía el objeto sagrado delante de él, y respirando agitadamente, el otro estaba en el piso.

-Señor - preguntó asustado y comenzó a mover su brazo para despertarlo.

-Eli - susurró kord sorprendido, Trrixie corrió hacia el lanzador en el piso y levantó su cabeza con cuidado, este tenía un raspón en su frente, uno pequeño, la Sting cogió alcohol y se lo desinfectó, pero también se dio cuenta de que el señor no despertaba ella levantó a Eli y lo acostó en la cama, fue hacia el señor.

-No despierta - dijo preocupada.

-No, hay que llevarlo al hospital, estoy muy preocupado - dijo con esperanzas el otro señor, ella asintió y Kord los ayudó a cargarlo hasta el hospital.

...

_-Argghhh... déjame - pedía Eli en su sueño, y cerraba con fuerza sus ojos. Tratando de calmar su molestia._

_-Eli Shane, gusto en conocerte - dijo una voz desde el fondo, pero macabra, el Shane solo abrió los ojos y se vió asi mismo._

_-Tu... eres yo-yo, ammm... que sucede - preguntó confundido, frente a él estaba parado otro Eli pero más... terrorífico. Vestía la misma ropa de lanzador solo que estaba sucia y rasgada, tenía rasguños en sus brazos, no tenía guantes, su cabello estaba alborotado y sus ojos estaban rojos, y lloraba sangre, el otro Eli retrocedió asustado, el Eli espectral caminó hacia él con una mirada de furia y tenía mucha sangre en su ropa, lanzó un gritó de terror, y todo se volvió negro..._

-No-no no - repetía Eli arañando las sabanas y cerraba los ojos tratando de calamarse, se escuchó el ruido de motores, eran Trixie, Kord y Pronto que llegaron después del hospital, la Sting subió a la habitación de Eli, y él estaba sudando y respirando agitadamente.

-Eli, calmate, ¡Eli! - gritó Trixie, el Shane se calmó de inmediato y volvió a respirar tranquilamente y abrió los ojos.

-T...trix - pronunció débil y entrecortadamente.

-Hay no tienes calentura, Kord trae un paño húmedo y agua caliente - dijo Trixie poniendo su mano en la frente de Eli, que estaba con los ojos entre-abiertos.-

-Pronto dice que será mejor dejarlo - dijo el topoide, ella lo miró seriamente.

-Trix aquí esta - dijo el troll trayendo lo pedido hace unos instantes, ella le colocó el pañuelo húmedo en la frente de Eli, lo que causo que diera un salto.

-Eli descansa - dijo Trixie, pero esta vez seria, todos se retiraron de la habitación de Eli, dejándolo solo.

-"No creas que estas a salvo Shane" - dijo una voz, Eli se despertó de golpe y sintió una fuerte corriente de viento pasar.

-Arghhh.. - sujetó otra vez su cabeza, Kord escuchó ese quejido y se detuvo en la puerta de la habitación de Eli, y entró de golpe.

-Eli ME PUEDES DECIR QUE TE SUCEDE, - gritó Kord ya arto de todo lo que sucedía, Eli volteó hacia él y lo miró con furia.

-CAYATE IDIOTA, MEJOR VETE DE AQUÍ - le gritó, el troll negó y caminó hacia él levantándolo de la cama.

-Vamos al hospital estas muy mal, que te sucede - dijo preocupado.

-NADA, ENTIENDES NADA MIERDA, AHORA VETE DE AQUÍ - gritó conteniendo la respiración, Kord abrió la boca sorprendido, jamás lo vió decir esas palabras.

-Chicos que sucede, no griten - dijo Trixie acercándose a ellos.

-Trix no entiendes ELI ESTA MAL, LLEVEMOSLO AL HOSPITAL YA... - le dijo alzando la voz a Trixie, lo que causo que Eli apretara los puños con fuerza.

-CAYATE ¿¡QUIERES!?, MEJOR ME VOY - gritó, bajó las escaleras apuradamente.

-ELI ALTO, ES MEJOR LLEVARTE - dicho esto el Shane se detuvo en seco y volteó lentamente a ella.

-No me hables asi - dijo un poco mas calmado y cruzándose de brazos, Trixie bajó las escaleras junto con kord, Pronto solo se quedaba temblando junto con las babosas.

-Eli debemos llevarte, estas enfermo - le dijo mirándolo retadoramente, el Shane ya se hartó de esto y comenzó a... gritar.

-MIRA TRIXIE, YO NO ESTOY ENFERMO, ENTIENDES, Y NO IRÉ AYA - dijo furioso pero la Sting frunció el seño.

-LO QUIERES DIFICIL, BIEN, ENTONCES TE LLEVAREMOS A LA FUERZA - gritó furiosa.

-NO ME IMPORTA, NADIE ME LLEVARÁ A ESE MALDITO HOSPITAL, ENTIENDES, - dijo acercándose a ella.

-Eli debemos ir, estas mal, no quiero pelear contigo - dijo calmada.

-LA ZORRA AHORA TIENE MIEDO - dijo Eli cruzándose de brazos y mirando a otro lado sin importancia, Trixie abrió los ojos y la boca, y bueno su furia despertó.

-SABES A QUIEN LE DICES ESO, ELI TE LLEVAREMOS QUIERAS O NO, Y YO NO SOY UNA PERRA COMO TU - gritó molesta, Kord lentamente se retiró de la sala una gran discusión se formulaba entre esos dos jóvenes.

-YA ME HARTE DE JUEGOS TUYOS PERRA, AHORA VERAS DE QUE SOY CAPAZ - gritó con mas fuerza Eli, agarró a Trixie de uno de los mechones de su cabello rojo haciendo que sangrara un poco y le tapó la boca para que no grite.

-Ahora vas hacer caso en todo lo que yo te diga - dijo cargándola hacia la habitación de ella...

...

LA PARTE... ejem... digo...ejem la parte mas esperada por la mayoría...xD

Trixie trataba de soltarse de su agarre, pero Eli tenía mas fuerza. La lanzó hacia la cama de ella, y unas cuerdas la amarraron, en cada esquina de su cama.

-Eli por favor no me hagas esto - pidió Trixie asustada, pero Eli solo avanzó hacia ella.

-Sabes - se posicionó sobre ella. - Eres una ricura, que me comeré ahora nena - dijo con tono seductor, Trixie solo se quedó callada ante las palabras de Eli, y cuando se dio cuenta ya tenía una venda en su boca para que no gritara.

Eli comenzó a besar su cuello, mordisqueándolo y causando gemidos de Trixie, Eli hizo aparecer un cuchillo en su mano derecha, y lentamente le rompió su blusa verde, dejándola en un sujetador, Trixie se retorcía tratando de liberarse, pero con el peso de Eli en su encima era difícil.

El lentamente le desabrochó su sujetador, un brillo de lujuria apareció en sus ojos y comenzó a mordisquear y a lamer los senos de ella.

Trixie gemía de placer y también se retorcía debajo de él, eso causo que Eli sonriera aún mas. Eli se quitó su camisa quedando semi-desnudo, lentamente le quitó su pantalón gris de ella rasgándolo y rompiéndolo, ella movía sus piernas tratando de romper las cuerdas, Kord y Pronto trataban de abrir la habitación de Trixie pero no podían estaba trabada.

-ELI ABRE NO LE HAGAS NADA A TRIXIE, LO SIENTO - gritó Kord a través de la puerta, pero el Shane sonrió malvadamente y miró a Trixie.

-Lo siento troll es muy tarde para arrepentirse - dijo con voz macabra, el troll a la fuerza abrió la puerta junto con el topoide, pero un gas de color verde los hizo caer desmayados al suelo.

-Lindura, ahora te daré mas placer de lo que puedas sentir - dicho esto masajeó sus muslos con la yema de sus dedos, Trxiie se retorcía de placer debajo de él pero tenía unas lágrimas que salían de sus ojos, la estaba violando (esto se empieza a poner interesante), él volvió a sus pechos y comenzó a mordisquearlos tan fuerte que causo que sangraran, Trixie lloraba y trataba de soltarse pero nada.

Eli se quitó su pantalón y le quitó las bragas rompiéndolo, ella pedía pero el trapo en su boca se lo impedía, se acercó hacia su parte íntima: Su clítoris, y comenzó a lamerla, y lo mordió, y comenzó a salir sangre, la Sting lloraba de dolor que sentía, Eli estaba satisfecho. Se bajó los boxers hasta las rodillas y agarró su miembro y lo deslizó por la entrada de ella hasta llegar a una zona ligeramente estrecha y la penetró por completo y comenzó un pequeño vaivén de caderas con las de ella, Trixie lloraba, le dolía, era horrible, todavía con lo que lo mordió y salía demasiada sangre de su vagina.

-¡Ah! - gimió Eli de placer, después se dio cuenta que depositaba su semen en el interior de ella, la cara de Trixie estaba llena de lagrimas de dolor y respiraba agitadamente. Él salió de ella y se puso su ropa, y desamarró a Trixie y le quitó la venda de su boca, después cogió un cuchillo y se fue de su habitación dejándola desnuda y llorando de dolor en la cama.

...

-Blakk que quiere que haga - dijo Will alistando su lanzadora.

-Recolecten a todas las babosas que puedan - Mandó, todos sus secuaces asintieron y fueron a atacar.

Dispararon babosas malvadas a todas las personas que estaban ahí, la Banda de Shane no llegaba, ¿Qué sucedía? o Ya se olvidaron de la protección de BajoTerra, eso se preguntaban todos, simplemente cogieron lanzadoras y trataron de proteger su caverna, pero los flagelo eran muy fuertes, Garfio Rojo apareció y furioso usó su garfio para atacar, pero una carnero malvada se transformó y lo mandó a volar, unos flagelo lo capturaron y lo encerraron.

-Encierren a todas las personas ¡YA! - dijo Blakk furioso, de todo, Will Shane disparaba pero quería ver a su hijo, no sabía que hacer.

-Shane no te quedes ahí dispara - gritó un flagelo, Will sólo le hizo caso, hasta que alguien, apareció en su meca-bestia.

Era Eli Shane que estaba montando su meca-bestia con una mirada de furia pero no traía lanzadora, ni cinturón para babosas, no vestía su misma ropa, sino vestía una chaqueta de color marrón con una capucha y un pantalón color gris, su cabello estaba lleno de sangre y sus manos también, no llevaba guantes, ni botas, solo unas simples zapatillas color naranjas.

-Hijo... - susurró Will Shane sorprendido

...

**Mensaje rápido: los quiero mucho y dejen sus reviews, me ayudaran mucho... **

**Nicolle**


	10. Chapter 8

…..

Chapter 8: Lado diabólico despertando

...

-E-Eli - pronunció Will, Eli se bajó de su meca y cogió un cuchillo lleno de sangre en su mano derecha que estaba detrás de su espalda, para que nadie lo notara.

-Doctor Blakk - susurró Twist que también estaba presente.

-Si Twist dime - dijo Blakk a través de un comunicador.

-Es Eli, solo esta él aquí, pero el resto de la banda no - siguió susurrando el rubio.

-Y por que susurras - preguntó Blakk.

-Es que, Eli esta frente a su padre Will Shane - susurró.

-¿¡QUE!? - gritó Blakk, con intenciones de dañar el tímpano de Twist.

-Señor debe venir aquí - dicho esto cortó la llamada.

-Hijo... que...estas...no...puede ser...tu... - tartamudeó Will mirándolo atentamente, Eli sólo caminó hacia su papá.

-Papá, sabes siempre me caíste bien, pero estoy aburrido y necesito entretenerme - mostró el cuchillo ensangrentado en su mano, Will retrocedió y tragó duro.

-Eli no me hagas esto, no-no te hice nada malo, soy tu amigo, soy tu papa - dijo sentimentalmente el Shane mayor, pero Eli sólo rodó los ojos.

-"Ahora sé de donde sacó tanto sentimentalismo" - pensó Twist observándolos. Eli de pronto comenzó a parpadear confundido y bajó la mirada.

-Hijo estas bien - dijo Will acercándose a Eli.

Eli alzó la mirada y comenzó a llorar, pero no lagrimas normales, sino sangre, y sus ojos se tornaron negros y la pupila color rojo, Will se asustó al ver este cambio.

-"Doctor Blakk tiene que ver esto"-dijo Twist.

-Ya voy Twist - Dicho esto cortó la llamada.

-Lo siento - dijo Eli sonriendo macabramente y avanzando hacia su padre, y mostró el cuchillo que tenía en manos.

-No lo hagas - susurró Will, pero Eli acercó el cuchillo a su muñeca y comenzó a cortarse las venas (SSSS... se empieza a poner picante esto sssssss...), se hizo una cortada hasta el codo, y la sangre salía en ambundancia, Eli no se desmayaba ni nada por el estilo solo estaba parado y viendo su herida.

-Jajajaja...quien pensaría esto - dijo con una voz diferente.

-Doctor Blakk ya esta aquí - dijo Twist.

-Si Twist que sucedió - preguntó Blakk, el rubio señaló, y Elli estaba parado frente a su padre.

-Que demo... - pero Twist le tapó la boca con su mano.-Shhhh.. .

-Hijo - dijo Will.

-No me digas asi, YO NO SOY TU HIJO - gritó con voces distorsionadas.- Y...HASTA NUNCA WILL SHANE - dijo Eli con las voces distorsionadas y cogiendo unas navajas y cuchillos y comenzó a atacar.

-DISPAREN! - ordenó Blakk.

-JAJAJAJAJAJA... - Se burló Eli, lentamente su boca comenzó a chorrear sangre y a escupirla.

...

-Arghhh... - Se quejó Kord, Pronto también.

-Trix - dijo Pronto, la chica estaba llorando de dolor y lanzando quejidos, ellos encontraron una manta y la cubrieron con eso, para tapar su desnudez.

-Chicos...- pronunció débil y con lagrimas en sus ojos verdes-esmeralda, estaba sudando y respiraba lentamente.

-¿Que te pasó? ¿Qué te hizo Eli? - preguntó Kord furioso.

-Él...me...-Comenzó a decir.

-Te...-Le siguió el troll.

-Me...me...vio..ló - Susurró cubriéndose mas.

-Hay no - Dijo Pronto.

-Trix tranquila - Abrazó a la Sting en sus enormes brazos azules, ella comenzó a llorar.

-LLe..venme...al hospi...tal...p..porfavor - Dijo débil.- Me...du...duele mu..cho - Terminó de decir para cerrar sus ojos y ahogar unos sollozos tímidos.

-Pronto llama al hospital hay que llevarla - Cargó a Trixie y la llevaron hacia el hospital en sus meca-bestias.

...

-¡AHHHH! - Gritó Eli de repente agarrándose la cabeza.-¡YA! NO...AHHHHHHH!, NO PUEDO...¡AHHHH! ¡DEJAME! AHHHHH! - Gemía golpeándose la cabeza, todos los flagelo, Twist, Blakk y Will se quedaron sorpendidos por el cambio de Eli.

-¡AHHHH!, YA SUELTAME! DEJAME EN PAZ! AHHHH! - Gritó y su voz cambió totalmente, su cara se puso pálida y con rasguños en sus mejillas, y frente, y en sus brazos, y su cabello se tornó negro y cayó sobre su ojo derecho totalmente, su ropa estaba llena de sangre, asi que cambió a su ropa de lanzador, pero diferente, estaba rasguñada y rota, con partes llenas de sangre, su lanzadora se tornó roja, con la estrella Shane puzuzu, que cambió a color negro y con los detalles rojos.

Con un gruñido se levanto y alistó unas armas puntiaguda con intenciones de asesinar...

...

-DOCTOR, ¡DOCTOR! - Gritó Kord cargando a Trixie, que gemía de dolor.

-SI QUE SUCEDE - Gritó el doctor corriendo hacia ellos.

-TRIXIE ESTA MUY MAL POR FAVOR ATIENDELA - Volvió a gritar el troll.

-YA PERO NO GRITES . - Gritó el Doctor.

-OK. - Volvió a gritar el doctor cargó a Trixie y la llevó hacia una camilla y dos enfermeras le pusieron oxigeno ya que no respiraba bien, le pusieron suero en sus muñecas y manos, y la llevaron hacia la sala de emergencias.

...

-MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA... - Reía macabramente el Shane menor, y lanzando cuchillos hacia las babosas.

-Arghhh... disparen punzantes y demoledores ¡YA! - Ordenó Blakk furioso, todos dispararon, pero Eli tenía otros planes, cogió unas treinta navajas pequeñas y saltó esquivando todas las babosas malvadas, hacia piruetas y hasta volaba y dio unas vueltas lanzando las navajas hacia las babosas, estas caian al suelo heridas y con cortes, y sangrando, Eli paró y cayó al piso (Bueno como el capitulo: "Claro como el día" cuando sale del TerraPortal en esa posición xD).

Todos estaban con las bocas abiertas y muy sorprendidos por los movimientos de Eli, ninguna babosa lo rasguñó ni lo hirió.

-¿Qué? pensaban que iba a caer, pufffff jajajajajaja...jamas... - Se burló Eli con una mirada obvia.

-Vamonos...-Blakk cogió su ametralladora y demás babosas y se marcharon del lugar dejando solo a Eli sonriendo malvadamente.

-Pronto Bajoterra caerá... - Se rió maniáticamente y con voces distorsionadas...

...

-Pueden pasar - Dijo una doctora con el cabello rubio hasta los hombros y ojos verdes, el troll y el topoide se levantaron de sus asientos y fueron hacia su habitación acompañados de la profesional, Trixie estaba despierta y una enfermera revisaba sus ojos y si tenía algún otro mal, Kord sonrió al ver que estaba bien al igual que Pronto.

-Pueden dejarme sola con ellos, por favor - Pidió Trixie con una voz bajita, la doctora asintió y salió junto a la enfermera.

-Trix ¿Estas bien? - Preguntó Kord.

-Si, no te preocupes Kord - Respondió con la misma voz baja.

-Eli no debió hacerte eso, jamas - Dijo Kord mirando a la peli-roja, que estaba con los ojos bajos y débiles.

-Trixie tranquila, ya se solucionará - Dijo sobando el cabello de ella pero...

-Kord...él..me violó...no sé si confiar en él o no...perdí mi virginidad...ahora estoy en observaciones...espero no estar embarazada... - Da un suspiro. - No quiero volver a verlo Kord - Baja la mirada completamente y a punto de llorar.

-Trix ya sabemos que es lo que le sucede - Dijo Kord susurrando ella alzó inmediatamente la cabeza.

-¿Que cosa? - Dijo con voz temblorosa. Kord y Pronto se miraron entre si y la volvieron a mirar.

-Esta poseído... - Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-Y.. como...cuando...ahh...poseído...como lo supieron...arghhh - Dijo sujetándose la cabeza por un dolor mínimo que tenían.

-No hagas esfuerzo, calmate - Dijo Kord para calmarla, ella suspiro profundo y bajó las manos de su cabeza.

-Bien...continua - Dijo con la misma voz débil.

-Ok, Eli tiene todos los síntomas y nos informaron sobre un ataque en campo callado, o la caverna futuria, no me recuerdo bien, y nos dimos cuenta que presenta todos los síntomas y creo que su cuerpo ya esta bajo control - Trató de explicar bien el troll, pero cayó al ver la cara de la Sting, estaba llorando.

-Trix tranquila - Dijo Pronto (Espera... WTF! PRONTO SIENDO ASI! O.o QUE ACABO DE ESCRIBIR rimo xD) agarró su mano y la sobó lentamente, ella sonrió un poco.

-Gracias chicos - Dijo ella mirándolos a los dos.

Una explosión se escuchó (rimó), todos voltearon inmediatamente y todos los que trabajaban en el lugar corrían desesperados, Kord alistó su lanzadora y salió de la habitación.

Pronto se quedó con Trixie para protegerla.

...

-QUE SUCEDE - Gritó Kord.

-ELI SHANE NOS ESTA ATACANDO AHHHHHHH! - Gritó el doctor asustado.

-Eli - Dijo Kord preocupado.

Un siseo se escuchó desde el fondo de la sala y los pasillos, dos chics corrieron asustadas y con cortadas en sus brazos. Kord corrió por los pasillos hasta el lugar, y había dos cadáveres en el suelo con sangre alrededor (XD).

-AHHHHH! - Gritó una chica al ser apuñalada por un cuchillo, Eli estaba con armas en sus manos y sangre en su ropa, y con una sonrisa sicópata en su rostro y sus ojos negros con la pupila roja, alzó la mirada y vio a Kord, el troll le apuntó con una babosa carnero, Eli sacó también su lanzadora con una babosa infierno malvada.

-Esa es Burpy - Dijo Kord asustado.

-QUE TE IMPORTA - Gritó con las voces distorsionadas y disparó a la babosa, el troll también lo hizo, pero la infierno de una derrotó a la babosa carnero dejándola en el piso desmayada.

-MUAJAJAJAJAJA... - Se burló Eli sonriente y lanzando una babosa vinedrill malvada esta creó unas redes de plantas para amarrar a Kord.

-ARGhhh.. - Se quejó al sentir que una de las plantas lo ahorcaba.

-JAJAJAJAJAJA... - Reia Eli como nunca...

-Suel...ta...suéltame - Pidió el troll.

-Lo siento troll - Dijo malvadamente, viendo como el troll lentamente llegaba a su fin...

...

**¿Cuántos capítulos creen que faltan? Yo digo que...mmm...unos...ammmm... 3 CHAPTERS MAS... XD, FALTA POCO...**

**EN SERIO ME ENCANTARON LOS REVIEWS QUE DEJARON EN "ERA DE LOS LOBOS", ENSERIO ME ALEGRARON EL DÍA... SE LOS AGRADESCO...**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 9: una cura secreta. (final)

* * *

><p>-MUAJAJAJAJA.. - Eli se reía malvadamente y seguía con su misma apariencia, Kord ya no aguantaba más poco a poco cerraba los ojos, y sangre saltó de su cuello: había muerto, las lianas lo soltaron, este cayó de una al piso con un fuerte golpe, Eli sólo sonrió satisfecho, hasta que disparos se escucharon, volteó y era Pronto junto a Danna Por y Brodi, los tres le apuntaron, Eli solo sonrió malvadamente.<p>

-ALTO - Gritaron los tres y dispararon tres babosas, una electroshock, una carnero y una torpedo pero el Shane cogió tres navajas y las lanzó esquivando los ataques de las babosas, una navaja la esquivó Brodi cayendo al suelo, la otro lo esquivó Pronto, aunque le dio una pequeña cortada en su brazo, pero Danna no logró hacerlo, la navaja le llegó al corazón, saltó sangre y cayó al piso, gracias a Dios que cayó de espalda, o sino se le hubiera incrustado completamente.

-DANNA - Gritó Brodi corriendo hacia ella, Eli aprovechó el momento para irse.

-Respira tranquila vamos a llamar al doctor, Pronto ayúdame - El topoide levantó con cuidado a la chica peli-rosa, esta gemía del dolor al sentir el metal en su pecho.

-Tranquila, - Repitió Brodi ayudando a la ex-ladrona.

* * *

><p>-AHHHHHHHHHHH!... - Comenzaron a gritar la gente presente en el lugar, Eli estaba con armas puntiagudas en sus manos, babosas estaban en el suelo sangrando al igual que algunas personas.<p>

El doctor Blakk estaba abajo del edificio del hospital junto a su aprendiz y a Will Shane, Twist y Blakk estaban serios, en cambio Will estaba sudando y estaba nervioso, no quería hacerle daño a su hijo, no quería, pero si no le hacía caso a Blakk este lo castigaría, suspiró frustrado y apuntó con su lanzadora.

-Jajaja...estén alertas cuando baje - Avisó Blakk con su ametralladora lista para ser usada.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Mientras en... el lugar donde estaban ellos (xD)<em>**

Danna respiraba agitadamente y estaba en una esquina de las paredes del hospital, una chica con traje de enfermera le sacaba la navaja con sumo cuidado, y con un paño para retener la sangre.

-AHHHHHHHH! - Se escuchó un grito desde el fondo.

-¡TRIXIE! - Gritaron Brodi y Pronto los dos corrieron hacia la habitación de la Sting.

Eli estaba cargando a Trixie, tapándole la boca y sosteniéndola con fuerza causándole dolor, ella estaba con el cabello sujetado en dos coletas sueltas hasta la cintura, y estaba con la ropa de hospital, Eli sonrió malvadamente y disparó una babosa trilladora malvada, Brodi le disparó una babosa fósforo, pero Eli no cerró los ojos ni nada solo corrió, en cambió la luz impactó a Brodi y a Pronto.

-Jajajaja - Eli comenzó a reírse, vio una ventana cerca y saltó por esta, eran unos 2 pisos y aterrizó sin ningún problema, Trixie aún seguía en sus brazos muy asustada a que le haga lo mismo.

-Tranquila - Dijo Eli acariciando su rostro, ella se separó de este acto. - Jajajaja...nadie te podrá salvar por que yo...me divertiré mas contigo. - Le susurró en su oído, ella negó asustada, Eli se burló ante esto y comenzó a correr, a una velocidad impresionante cargando a la Sting en sus brazos.

* * *

><p>-Bien ya esta - Dijo la enfermera retirando la navaja del pecho de Danna. Le colocó una venda para que la hemorragia parara.<p>

-Gracias - Dijo la peli-rosa. Brodi y Pronto corrieron hacia ella con unas caras de tristeza.

-¿Que sucedió? - Dijo confundida.

-Kord esta...esta... - Comenzó Brodi. - muerto... - Susurró con tristeza, Pronto tenía algunas lágrimas en sus ojos por la muerte su GRAN amigo y compañero.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! - Gritó Pronto dramáticamente cayendo de rodillas hasta que se escuchó un ruido abajo.

-Vamos - Dijo Brodi ayudando a Danna a levantarse.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Abajo en el primer piso.<em>**

-Ven aquí Shane - Dijo Blakk disparando múltiples babosas malvadas hacia Eli que estaba corriendo lejos del lugar cargando a Trixie.

-"Hijo no quiero hacerte daño" - Pensó Will asustado.

-DISPARA - Ordenó Blakk furioso al Shane mayor, este nervioso disparó una babosa trilladora malvada, Eli saltó esquivando a la babosa.

-JAJAJAJAJAJA.. - Dijo Eli ya lejos pero muy lejos del lugar.

* * *

><p>Trixie comenzó a moverse mas rápido para poder liberarse, pero Eli tenía mucha fuerza.<p>

-Tranquila - Dijo Elí colocando un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja.

-Shhh.. - Dijo acercándose a ella y lentamente quitándole su blusa blanca ella se movía desesperada.

-Tranquila si no quieres que use esto - Dijo mostrándole un cuchillo lleno de sangre.

-"no por favor" - pensó Trixie asustada.

-Jajaja - Dijo retirando completamente su blusa blanca dejándola en una venda que tapaba sus pechos.

-Y ¿No te importaría si lo retiro? - Dijo malvadamente retirando la venda de su pecho.

-"no" - Pensó Trixie llorando, pero justo cuando iva a retirar por completo la venda el Shane sintió un dolor punzante cerca a su cuello, se dio cuenta era un dardo tranquilizante, volteó hacia el lugar donde fue disparado, y era Blakk, Twist, Will, Danna, Brodi y Pronto lanzando dardos hacia él.

-No - Dijo Eli furioso, y comenzó a esquivar los dardos, hasta que dos dardos le dieron en la espalda cayendo dormido.

* * *

><p>-Arghhh - Dijo Eli abriendo los ojos, movió sus brazos pero se dio cuenta de que tenía unas cadenas sujetándolo en las esquinas de la cama, sus piernas también estaban amarradas, y tenía una manta blanca vieja y sucia encima de él, sus ojos rojos estaban llenos de furia.<p>

-AHHHH! - Dijo furioso.

-SILENCIO - Se escuchó a alguien en la puerta, era el mismo señor, que tenía crucificos en sus manos, Pronto estaba con agua bendita en sus manos, Danna estaba con rosarios y Brodi también.

-Te vamos a curar - Dijo el señor acercándose al Shane poseído.

-AHHHH! - Gritó tratando de liberarse, hasta que logró romper dos cadenas, pero fue retenido por dos personas, Blakk y Twist.

-No pensé que le sucedía esto - Dijo Twist sacando fuerzas para detener al Shane poseído.

-Arghh que fuerza - Dijo Blakk sujetándolo de uno de los brazos.

-ARGGHH! - Dijo Eli sacando rugidos similares al de un león.

-Shhh - Calmó el señor colocando agua en sus manos.

-DEJENME EN PAZ - Gritó con las mismas voces distorsionadas.

-Vuelve - Dicho esto colocó su mano derecha en la frente de Elí causando que este gritara del dolor.

-AHHHHHHHHHH! - Gritó adolorido y cayendo a la cama dormido.

-¿Está dormido? - Preguntó Pronto temeroso.

-Danna y Brodi se acercaron hacia Eli, pero este se levantó y con unos cuchillos cerca comenzó a atacarles.

-DETENGANLO - Gritó el señor.

Blakk y Twist trataron de detenerlo, Will también pero Eli saltó hacia las dos lanzadoras con intenciones de matarlas.

Pero recibió un golpe en la nuca quedando dormido,.

* * *

><p>-Ok con cuidado - Dijo el señor acercándose lentamente al Shane que estaba en la cama con una mirada de odio .<p>

-Ayúdenme - Pidió, Blakk y Twist fueron a sujetarlo por si las moscas a Eli.

-AHHH! - Gritó Eli al sentir un dolor en su frente y cabeza cayendo a la cama con los ojos abiertos pero estos estaban blancos.

-Ok - Dijo Blakk retirándose de la cama al igual que Twist.

-Hijo - Dijo Will acercándose a Eli, pero este dio un salto, ancrovando su espalda, comenzó a gritar del dolor, sus manos se doblaron, y sus piernas se movían, Eli seguía asi hasta que, las luces comenzaron a pagarse y prenderse, apagarse y prenderse, las cosas comenzaron a volar alrededor de Eli.

* * *

><p>-Arghhh - Dijo Kord levantándose, gracias a Dios que no murió.<p>

-Eli - Susurró corriendo hacia el refugio.

* * *

><p>-AHHH! - Dijo Eli la estrella Shane puzuzu apareció encima de él absorviendo el alma oscura que tenía Eli dentro.<p>

-Wow - Dijo Blakk sorprendido.

-AHHHHHH! - Gritó otra vez, su alma oscura junto a la estrella Shane puzuzu desaparecieron.

Todo se calmó cayendo al piso, Eli cayó desmayado a la cama.

-Eli - dijo Will corriendo hacia su hijo.

-Despierta - Dijo Will agarrando su cara pero.. estaba fría.

-No- Dijo Will con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Ya terminó - Dijo el señor.

-Tengo que aceptarlo - Dijo Will suspirando.

-Will tranquilo - Dijo el señor abrazando al Shane.

-Eli! - Gritó alguien desde afuera, era Kord que corría hacia ellos, pero se detuvo al ver a Eli pálido.

-No - Susurró este asustado.

-Murio - Dijo Danna, Eli estaba pálido no respiraba, le colocaron una manta blanca encima y se alejaron de la habitación.

Le contaron a Trixie lo que sucedió.

-No - Dijo ella llorando estaba en su cama aun con los vendajes en su cuerpo.

-Todos lo extrañaremos - Dijo el señor.

* * *

><p>Pasaron las horas y ya era de noche en BajoTerra, Trixie y el resto de la banda dormían.<p>

En el cuarto de Eli todo estaba desordenado, lleno de sangre las paredes, y solo estaba una cama con un bulto blanco encima.

Este cadáver movió su mano lentamente...

FIN...o tal ves el principio.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, los quiero, <strong>

**y habrá una segunda parte de esto en: el final de Eli Shane.**

**Pronto lo verán...**


End file.
